Salvation At My Fingertips
by Ark Crk Thorn
Summary: Years after their battle for peace, the world they saved will continue to fall. What new enemy is causing this, and why are only a selected few able to wield the forgotten memories of the Digital World. AU
1. Chapter 1

'_Thoughts'/Flashback _

**Demon/Inner Self**

"Speech"

(Indicate alteration)

**Disclaimer: **All character Designs and Logos are © to their respective copyright holders all credits go to them. I don't own any kind of game/anime/manga/novel.

**Author's Note: **Hello, advices and reviews are welcome and greatly needed. Also for the events that were taken placed in season 2's ending some events are taken out like everyone in the Real World knowing about Digimon. Also while surfing . I found what about the manga _Digimon Next _this story and that don't have a relation with each other. Their Digimemories are different from these Digimemories.

2/12- Revised because I had no idea what I was doing when I posted this, so many mistakes, so careless, gah that sucks, please find it in your hearts to forgive me. Sorry for the mistakes!

**Summary: **Two years later after the end of MaloMyotismon, peace seem to last only for the Digital World to collapse. Sensing the balance of worlds to crumble, the Keys of the DigiBalance started to chose once again Chosens to carry out the will of the Digiworld.

**Chapter 1:**

Behind a school ground, a soccer game was being played. The thunderous roars, the excited yells and appraising cheers can't even pierce the concentration of the players. A blue-clad player raced through the field crossing, sliding and bypassing the opposing team members until he passed the other ball to another player, who head-butted it to goal. The goalie could have never reached the ball in time, losing the chance to play the tournament match for the finals of the season. The home-team roared at how they will be in the finals and the side of the home-school cheered even louder of the fact!

"Yes! Last year of middle school and we are going to the finals!" A goggle-wearing 9th grader with spiky-maroon hair sticking out in all directions, a goofy smile and cheering demeanor said. Excited at the possibility of winning the champions once again for the school before going off to high school, greatly thrilled the boy. Going to the lockers, he geared up his things before going home.

He stopped.

Something was off, something was wrong each time he took a step away from the school. Something clicked in his head as he started walking into the old computer room he used to have the greatest adventures with his friends. Opening the door he saw one of the computers on. Stepping in front of the computer he fidgeted around his pockets looking for his Digivice. As he got his Digivice out, the gate opened by itself and then he was sucked into the Digiworld.

"Whoa…?" Before he can try to figure what happened to him, a huge Digimon started to attack him. Dodging to the left, he evaded the fiery blast sent towards him. Watching the digimon, the goggle-boy was stuck in realization as a kind, good-judgment digimon as such Dobermon was attacking him. Dobermon tackled the human, eyes mad with rage and insanity.

"Veemon where are you!" The goggle-wearing boy called out. He climbed a tree quickly trying to keep his distance from the raging Dobermon on his trail. The sharp, jagged claws that can tore through skin like paper, the bone-crushing teeth ready for action and the ruby-insane eyes locked on the boy, the human climbed as quickly as he can. The vaccine-type dog-data Digimon wasn't done with the human, using its beastly claws; it tore the roots of the trees like paper.

Fearing the worst, the boy focused himself to jump onto one of the many trees surrounding the now falling tree. They both did this tango, the human running and the beast chasing. His grip on a branch was weak and he let go, he was faced with the maddening beast.

Until he heard a Digimon saying "Daisuke!" and a small blue-digimon ram into Dobermon. "Daisuke, are you okay!" His digimon came out of nowhere but Daisuke wasn't complaining of Veemon's timely arrival.

"Never better" he took out his Digivice. "All right time to do this." He grabbed his Digivice and tried to concentrate to Digievolve Veemon to ExVeemon.

Nothing happened.

Daisuke tried again but still nothing happened. Dobermon regaining some of its vicious senses attacked the DigiDestined. Veemon surprised Dobermon again by punching it on the head. "All okay if that isn't going to work maybe this will. DigiEgg Digievolve to Flamedramon!" Still nothing happened. Taking this as a sure-sign something was going to turn ugly; Daisuke picked up Veemon and ran away as fast as he can.

"Daisuke what are you doing! I can fight him!"

"Retreating, we need to work what is going on." Daisuke said while dodging and evading the many sticky vines and clothing-piecing branches. Hope came when Daisuke spotted an ancient looking temple in the middle of the darken forest. Seeing as this as his only choice, Daisuke rushed forward before Dobermon continued its path of destruction.

Going inside the temple was the easiest thing, navigating through it was the most difficult thing Daisuke ever encountered. He didn't know if he was touching the wall, a statue, or bones as everything was pitched black as far as he can see. Nothing, no presence of air, not even murky air, no presence of sound other than him and Veemon, no warmth, no coldness, just absolute darkness, it was just empty. "It's too dark Daisuke!" Veemon couldn't even see his own partner but at least he was able to feel that Daisuke is with him.

All Daisuke knew was to keep walking in front of him and not behind where the beast was waiting. But Daisuke didn't notice in time that the floor would slope sharply down, as he slipped.

"Ouch, that hurt for real. Veemon you okay?" He said while rubbing the swelling bumps on his head.

"Yup!" The cute-blue digimon said.

"Where are we….Wow!" Daisuke said in amazement. There stood a humanoid statue; the cravings of the statue looked real, almost alive and breathing. Ebony beautified was the only thing he can say to the small altar. Everything was of the darkest and lightest of black, obsidian and ebony combined. The small altar with black diamonds, silk ebony linen sheets, and two small black-gold lamps firing flames of the purest black, casting light to the room. He thought of it as odd that darkness would be able to cast a sort-of-out-of-this-world light. He stopped thinking as the figure actually said something to him.

"Wait what?" Daisuke and Veemon thought they heard something.

_Thou Chosen One  
Thou with Thy Fates  
Heed Thy Words  
Thy World Crumbles  
Powers Run  
Thou Bring Miracles  
Thou Shall Give Way  
The Balance  
Set In Motion  
For Thy Power  
Unleashed  
Thy grant  
Thee  
The Power  
Of  
Eternal  
Night  
Of  
Never-ending  
Miracles  
Of  
Living  
Darkness  
Art thou  
Need Thy Power  
Thy Acerbus  
Thee_

The statue stared at the two intruders of his dominion. The night eyes of the statue set with an unknown emotion, his dark armor blazed with power. Yet it wasn't empty, there was something Daisuke recalled something from before until a memory hit him.

Something, someone was inside his head as he saw visions of something he never seen before. Madness and chaos rule the worlds; piles of bodies overran the surface, and no safe haven built, no more peaceful world he wanted, just insanity to its fullest.

"Yes…." He held out his hand, materializing out of nothingness, a key appeared which sucked the black flames from the lamps and the life of the statue. The darkness left and the beauty of the room left with it. The only thing left was the sense of emptiness the altar showed.

"Daisuke what was that?"

"Honestly Veemon, I have no idea that that was but wasn't it cool!"

"Yap, it was." Although not getting what the whole experience was, it gave Veemon a sense of empowerment.

Then they heard a howl. With the new light coming through, both of them saw Dobermon advancing towards them. Sensing a new power from the key Daisuke was holding, he did what he felt was right.

"Inserting Acerbus…" The black key flared up with power, the key sliding through an open hole in Davis's Digivice. "DigiKey of Darkness Scan…Veemon Digievolve to…"

This time power filled up into Veemon, he felt a new sensation compared to his old digievolution. "Veedramon!" Veemon changed; growing considerably, his nose horn growing, two horns replacing his ears and power just bursting out throughout his entire being.

Even with this more powerful being in front of Dobermon, the dog still attacked the dragon. "Go for it, Veedramon." Veedramon extended one of his arms, hitting the digimon with enough force to knock any average digimon out.

"Schwartz Strahi" the Dobermon howled, unleashing dark energy blasts towards to Daisuke and Veedramon.

"Counter with V-Nova Blast!" Daisuke called from a memory. He paused for a bit trying to figure out how he knew Veedramon's attack but his attention quickly turned back towards the fight. The two Digimons went at it, unleashing energy blasts after energy blasts, the claws unlocked and unrestricted, the ramming furious; it was just now a battle between the two Digmons. "Time to switch tactics, Veedramon use Hammer Punch on the floor!"

Doing was what his partner asked; Veedramon released an earth quaking punch on the floor breaking the floor like a shatter mirror. Jumping to one of the platforms, Daisuke gathered his human energy into his hands. "This is it!" He said, his fist connecting to the head of the digimon. Dobermon already weakened by Veedraman was unable to maintain his form, cocooned by his digicode reverting back into his In-training form of Xiaomon. Catching the sleeping Xiaomon, Daisuke landed safe from the falling floor.

"Veemon are you okay." Daisuke said to Veemon who also reverted back.

"Awesome!"

"Yeah, you are the man." He said while carrying Xiaomon. "Veemon, has there been any weird events happening in the Digiworld lately?"

"Not that I can think of; but recently some Digmons have been acting up and then they disappear. Some Digimon say that they disappear into the Dark Area. It's where all the bad Digimons go."

"So has there been talk about portals opening up?"

"No why, Daisuke."

"Nothing….Veemon do you see what I am seeing."

"Of course Daisuke, it is the forest are you sure you're not blind…wait I thought we were in a temple."

"That what I thought as…."

"Someone, anyone please help me!" An unknown voice called out.


	2. Chapter 2

'_Thoughts'/Flashback _

**Demon/Inner Self**

"Speech"

(Indicate alteration)

**Disclaimer: **All character Designs and Logos are © to their respective copyright holders all credits go to them. I don't own any kind of game/anime/manga/novel.

**Author's Note: **Any advices or reviews are welcome because I want to improve writing and get to know Digimon more. Anyway this chapter and previous chapter are un-beta, so there are bound to be mistakes so once again reviews are welcome.

**Summary: **Two years later after the end of MaloMyotismon, peace seem to last only for the Digital World to collapse. Sensing the balance of worlds to crumble, the Keys of the DigiBalance started to chose once again Chosens to carry out the will of the Digiworld.

Chapter 2:

"_Someone, anyone please help me!" An unknown voice cried out._

She was lost for sure. Frustrated with herself going inside a school with absolutely no idea where anything is at, she knew she shouldn't have listen to Miki but then the amount of bullying would have increase. So now she walked into a computer room with a single computer on, displaying some sort of image.

Oddly enough she was drawn by the image: a paradise of water and ice. She closed her eyes as she wanted to visualize the image with her other senses. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in a different world than the icy paradise she wanted. "Wha…" She fell into the ocean. She quickly surface and looking around saw land with an ancient temple of sorts. She swam quickly towards the land.

Reaching land, she saw trees and headed towards them. She took off her clothes so they could dry on branches. Nothing else to do but to wait, she thought about the things in this land she just suddenly appeared in. Without realizing it too caught in her thoughts, she didn't know she was being watched.

Movements in the leaves caught her ears but she ignored it just wind passingthrough. It wasn't until a ghostly hand touched her shoulder that she looked around. The first thing she noticed was the row of giant fangs and the rotting smell of flesh in those fangs. She moved out of the way before the Bakemon brought down its fangs on her.

Not really caring about her clothes at the moment, she raced across the forest trying to get away from the ghost Digimon. While hitting the branches, she noticed the elasticity of the branches. She needed to calm down in order for her suicidal plan to work. "Hey you bakemono, come get me!"

What she didn't expect was the speed the Bakemon would after her. _'Fast…but perfect!' _When Bakemon was close enough, she released the branch she was holding. The two opposing forces slammed against each other, the Bakemon went flying because of the speed it was going after the girl. Bakemon smacked into a tree, falling unconscious. "Now to get back to my clothes, which way should I go?"

Her body was freezing, her body still wet from the ocean and the cool breezes hitting her flesh. A different temperature hit her body, something warmer and savory that she walked deeper in the forest instead of going back to her drying clothes. Walking was tiring combined with the endless green she was seeing, she was tired but the feeling of warmth called out to her. She suddenly heard chants coming below her. She looked down the cliff she was on to see a multitude of the same monster she previously knocked out.

She saw them surrounding a giant beast in the center of the circle. A beast of great power yet something about the beast made her sick, made her wary of the great being in front of her. She needed to get away from the monsters below the cliff. She pushed herself too hard on the unstable ground that the rocks gave way.

"_I'm going to die, right… I'm going to die." _She felt her time was running out and there was no hope for her.

**Have faith, if thee does then nothing can stand thy way**

A voice entered her head. Something in her began to cling to life. _"I can't give up now! I still haven't done what I wanted to do in life. There is no way I am giving now! No way." _With that, she grabbed onto a root sticking out. The incoming stones ripped through her undergarments yet she still kept hold of the root.

"_Aww… no am I too heavy?" _She felt the root being stretched too much. Snap. Snap. Snap. _"Just my luck!" _She guarded herself.

"Kamid ge adfh teahd akdoesn" The Bakemon continued to chant as if it was the only way to save their lives. She felt that she could get away.

"Don't try it now." She turned around to see a purple-fur rabbit. Strange crescent marks over the body, strange deep-blue sticks around, a face-armor and gloves. "Right now, the Bakemon are keeping that monster in the bay. Anyway, thanks for the falling rocks." The girl looked around to see broken wood and log of a cage with the rocks.

"Wha…What are you?"

"Girl, do you even know where you are?"

"No."

"Well, well girl you are in the Digital World, where those things and I are called Digimon." The strange creature told her.

"What is your name?"

"Shouldn't you tell your name first?" The girl saw the annoyance of the creature on her.

"Chisa Takamine so what is your name?" The girl answered back with the same annoyance the creature aimed at her.

"They call me Lekismon." The creature stiffly responded back. When the creature tried to fold her arms, it was the first time Chisa noticed the bindings place on Lekismon.

"Alright…Lekismon, where are we at?"

"We are at the Island of Lost Data and there is no 'we'." The bindings on Lekismon became frozen without Chisa even seeing the faintest presence of snow.

"How did you do that?"

"It does not matter. You have to get out of here before those things stop chanting now, I will stall the beast." Chisa looked at Lekismon, unsure what to place the creature as being annoying, bossy or friendly.

"What would happen if they stop chanting?" She didn't know what overcame her when she said those words. She thought it was possibly to lighten the situation and it was the only situation where she may say those words. Then she wished she didn't say those words.

The Bakemon stopped chanting and a malevolence roar was unleashed. Some of the Bakemon burned away as the monster woke up. Bakemons scattered through the winds as the flames from the dangerous being erupted, spewing its power. The hungry eyes were searching for anything, devouring the surrounding.

"Lekismon… come fight me, I know you are there." The head kept turning, sensing his prey was somewhere near. He let his fiery wings out. "Come out and fight me!" His forehead glowed a bloody crimson as flames, shapes of bombs, came out. The fire bombs went everywhere and Chisa was forced to duck as Lekismon pushed her out of the way. The scorching flames engulfed the blue creature in seconds.

Chisa watched in horror, as the once clear, ice creature was being immersed by flames. The blue fur was burning, as it ate through the barrier towards the skin. "Noooo!" She alerted the monster but she didn't care. "Someone, anyone please help me!" She shouted to the heavens, looking for a miracle to happen.

"There you are!" The beast rushed, coating himself with his own flames, towards the pair. Lekismon was not aware of the charging creature, too distracted with the flames. Chisa was split between harming herself and saving the strange creature. She knew it was going to hurt but she couldn't just stand there and do nothing. She launched forward, embracing the burning demons around Lekismon and dived to safety.

She was probably hallucinating from all the heat, but as she touched Lekismon, the flames didn't faze her. The flames didn't even spread towards her and soon the sparks mellowed out away from Lekismon, who became unconscious. Before she could reflect at the strange phenomenon, someone shouted "Veemon go." Something struck Firamon as he fell down, stunned.

"Are you all right?" She looked up to see a teenager roughly her age. The sun deflected off his skin, giving a certain glow around her savior. The sun from the back blazed his hair to red, yet the feeling he gave off was warmer than the fire creature in front of her.

She mustered a faint yes. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, we still need to defeat the Digimon." The same word Lekismon used Digimon, there was something about the word; it was familiar. Like a piece of a puzzle, Chisa looked over at the Bakemon, it wasn't the first time she saw them. She remembered looking at them as they dragged her away from her home when she was younger.

"The 8th Digidestined…" The word made her numb. She started to remember the days of those kidnappings and abductions; she wrapped her arms around her as she felt more naked than before. "Is it happening again?" She distracted her savior with her questions. "Are you a Digidestined…? Were you the one that caused me to be here?"

"What…No!" The monster regained his conscious, and continued with his rampage. He howled aggressively, liquid-fire coming from his mouth. "All right, you want to play rough! Here you go. Veemon digievolve to Veedramon!" The cute, blue creature transformed right before her eyes, into a bigger, more terrifying beast.

'_Is this some sort of game they are playing? It's just sick.' _She looked at the injured digimon caught in the mess. _'There is no way for anything like this to be real. This must be a dream, I am just imaging these.' _She prayed in her head, but her senses were telling her all of it was reality.

A moaning sound grew her attention to Lekismon. Her eyes were blinking, and the unique being said. "Where… Why am I still here? You, what happened?" Lekismon turned to see Chisa, looking at her. There was a sense of belonging, Lekismon observed as the girl still embraced her. Lekismon looked to see that Firamon was getting ready to attack as his greatest. "Move away now!"

"I can't! I don't want to leave you." A flash of light came forth both of them, stunning Daisuke, Veedramon and Firamon.

* * *

FYI: This is Holder of the Digital Memories, just under a better name. Sorry it took me nearly a month to update! I am blaming it on senioritis.


End file.
